


Good for Relieving my Tensions

by Bluezinthos



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Torchwood(s), Drunk Sex, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is stressed and in need of a night out and a little relaxation. Enter a gorgeous scientist with a thing for banana flavored drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Relieving my Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> I am diligently working on the next chapter of Hellbound but work has been getting in the way as well as life (I lost my kitty of 16 years, who loved to sit with me while I typed). I needed a bit of a distraction to get going again. Hopefully this is a bit of a hold over!

Rose groaned stretching her back. Volunteering for two hours of rookie tactical training should have been more than enough to burn off the restlessness of working three weeks straight without a day off. Nope. She still couldn’t shake the feeling of restlessness running through her limbs like an electric charge. Guzzling water, she glanced over at Jack who was helping a trainee with their form.

“Harkness, wrap it up for the night will ya? What would Ianto say?”

Winking at the statuesque brunette, Jack sauntered over and swiped her water.

“He’d want to know why you stopped me from getting her number. I hate to say it, but you look rough, Rosie.”

“Ugh, thanks. They’re just runnin’ so short up on Pete’s, I mean Dad’s, floor that I’m fillin’ in there as well as on missions and I’m so wound up I don’t know whether I want to go out and get pissed or find a good shag.”

Jack spit water and laughing, Rose tried to dodge it. “Wait, did I hear that right? Rose Tyler, Torchwood agent extraordinaire, looking for a shag? Darlin’, why didn’t you just say so?” He waggled his brows.

“’Cause you’d never call and how’d we face each other again. I’m serious, I don’t think I can take it if I get called in tomorrow.”

Tossing their bottles and towels into their respective bins, Jack completely ignored the signs and followed Rose into the ladies lockeroom. It was late and most of the women left were used to Jack and hardly fussed at seeing the handsome American walking around like he owned the place.

“I’m going with Ianto to the pub with a bunch of his science friends tonight. Come with us. It’s not as rowdy as going with the tactical crew but they’re a fun crowd. One of the lead scientists is gorgeous, single and has a great ass. If he won’t go for me, the least I can do I watch you get off with him.”

Pulling her bags from her locker, Rose hesitated. “I don’t know, Jack.”

“Come on, live a little. Drink, laugh, take home the guy with the cute ass. Meet us at 10. I’ll text you.”

One hour later found her standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in little black dress in a soft knit with a cowl neck that showed off her back and chest. She was too tired to bother with makeup so she just went with some mascara and a killer red lip stain that claimed to stay put but the only test drive it had was the rim of a to-go cup. Black stockings and knee high boots with a not-quite-as-killer heel and a red stripe on the seam that matched the lip stain and the belt at her waist completed the look.

Puffing the fringe out of her eyes, Rose laughed. “I am old.”

Time was her dress would have been the color of her lippie, short and tight enough to make everyone wonder how it stayed up rather than what was under it. But that was before Torchwood and Pete Tyler came waltzing back into her and her Mum’s life. Her Mum had been ecstatic and forgiving, happy to move off the estate and into Pete’s mansion. Rose, well, she’d done okay for herself and she wasn’t ready to have an absentee father show up and offer her the world. She took the job and the training that came with it, called him Dad when she remembered (especially around Jackie) but paid for her own place on her own terms. Her Mum hated it but it made Rose feel less like she was being bought off and more like she was taking the opportunities as they came.

Double checking Jack’s text and grabbing her bag, right now the only thing Rose wanted to concern herself with was having a good time.

The pub was busy, but not packed, with a band playing jazz off in the corner. Rose made her way over to Jack and Ianto’s group, slipping in behind them and grabbing Jack’s drink out of his hand. Downing the clear liquid in one gulp, she grimaced before slamming the glass back on the table.

“Blech. You, Jack Harkness, have lousy taste in alcohol. But great taste in men. Ianto, you look wonderful.” She leaned up to press a quick kiss to the dark haired man’s lips.

“Miss Tyler, you look fetching yourself. Jack tells me you still won’t take him up on a night with us?”

Grinning, she squeezed onto the stool between them. “Like I told, Jack, then you’d never call me and how would I live?

“Rosie, how ‘bout another drink?”

“Not what you’re havin’.”

“I’ll have you know that was hypervodka and it’s expensive.”

“It tastes like your socks smell.”

A warm chuckle came from behind them and Rose turned to look at a narrow chest covered in a snug blue oxford and tight brown trousers with paler blue pinstripes. She followed the chest up and found herself looking into amused chocolate brown eyes framed by thick lashes and dark brows. His face was angular, with a long nose and square jaw topped with a riot of dark brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was _gorgeous_.

“Don’t drink anything that Jack recommends if you want your stomach intact tomorrow.”

“Too late.”

The gorgeous man handed her a pink drink.

“Try this, I can get another one.”

Raising a brow, Rose sipped. “Oh, banana! But it’s pink!”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, the Doctor here is obsessed with bananas. Has a small grove of them growing in the Torchwood lab. Rose Tyler, this is Doctor John Smith. Doc, this is the lovely lady I wanted you to meet.”

“Tyler, as in Tyler the head of Torchwood, Tyler?” the Doctor asked holding out his hand. Rose nearly gasped when she took hold of it, feeling an almost electric tingle shoot up her arm when his oddly cool fingers wrapped around her warmer ones. From the startled look on his face, the Doctor felt it too.

Clearing her throat, Rose took another sip to break the tension.

“Yeah, Pete’s my Dad but it’s really not as impressive as it sounds. I’m usually in more trouble than Jack.”

Laughing, the Doctor maneuvered Jack off his stool and sat next to Rose. She had to admire his style. He was all long fingers and gangly limbs but he moved through the cramped space effortlessly. More than one waitress made the rounds to their table and Rose lost track of how many pink banana drinks she had. Tosh, a computer specialist and Martha Jones, one of Torchwood’s physicians, had joined them and they proved to be the perfect distraction.

It was nearing one in the morning when Rose decided it was probably time to head home. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they staggered, laughing, towards the door amid catcalls and napkin throwing from their friends.

“So, Rose Tyler, do you have any plans for the rest of the night. Well, technically speaking early morning. Once we passed midnight it became – oh”

Grabbing the front of his brown jacket, Rose pulled him into a kiss. At first he was still and she was sure this was a complete mistake, she should just go home and take a hot bath with a battery powered buddy and then guzzle enough water to hopefully avoid a hangover, but then his arms banded around her back and he was snogging her back.

It wasn’t a pretty kiss but it was perfect as far as she was concerned. His lips, like his hands were oddly cool – like he’d been eating ice cream instead of sipping drinks with them the whole night – as they glided over hers. He nipped at her bottom lip (a trip to the loo with Martha proved the lip stain was living up to its permanent name) and she gasped at the throb settling low in her stomach.

It had been way too long since she’d taken a guy home, long before she and her Mum moved in with Pete, and she knew she was heading dangerously into one off territory but the Doctor slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it along the ridges along the top and her knees gave out.

Chuckling, he pulled back and brushed the fringe off her face.

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong, but my place or yours, Rose Tyler?”

God, she had it bad. Just the way he said her name, curling his tongue around the consonants. The night air was cool but her body was pleasantly warm.

“Which ever is closer.”

His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. “I think that’s mine. It’s just around the corner. That way.” He pointed, squinted, and then spun around. “Nope, that way.”

“You sure about that?” She grinned, catching her tongue between her teeth.

Groaning, he swooped in for another kiss, grabbing her tongue with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. His hands moved down her back and grabbed her bum, the sensation enough to remind her they were still on the street.

“Apartment. Now.”

The walk wasn’t nearly fast enough but it was full of stolen kisses, laughter, and hand holding. Rose hadn’t been looking for anything other then a night out but she could see herself dating Doctor John Smith after tonight. That is if the attraction between them wasn’t just caused by the alcohol and their mutual friends.

The moment the elevator door closed their mouths were fused together, teeth gnashing, tongues curling. Her hands were busy pulling his oxford from his trousers, nails scratching along the skin revealed. His were cupping her breasts through her dress, her nipples straining against her bra. She almost missed the ding signaling the floor but the Doctor shifted his hands behind her and without breaking the kiss let her down the hall to a blue door. Fumbling with the keys, they got the door open and the Doctor deposited her on the nearest horizontal surface, which happened to be the coffee table.

Rose looked up at him with hooded eyes. His hair was sticking up wildly, his shirt was only buttoned at the top half, and he was already toeing off his shoes. Glancing down a bit, she swallowed hard at the noticeable bulge straining at the front of his trousers.

“A coffee table?”

“Oh, I have plans for you before we get to the bedroom, Miss Tyler,” he growled. Once his shoes were off, the Doctor dropped to his knees and grabbed one of her feet. He tugged the zipper of her boot down and grinned. “Yes, plans.”

He repeated the motion with the other foot and then raised her foot to his lips.

Rose blushed. “Oh, wait! My feet were in those boots all night and they’re leather. They probably smell.”

The Doctor’s eyes were dark when they met hers. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his mouth to her big toe and sucked.

“Oh, God!” Rose felt her eyes roll back in her head. She never thought of her feet as an erogenous zone but as the Doctor trailed kisses over one foot and then repeated with the other, moving up the inside of her leg from her ankle to her inner knee, to her inner thigh. The combination of his tongue and the silk of her stockings was amazing and she knew she was wet enough that it was dripping down her thigh.

Spreading her thighs, the Doctor maneuvered himself between her knees. He shot her a wicked grin before reaching up and pushing her dress up over bum.

“Pink knickers?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, pink is my favorite color.”

He leaned his head down and hummed, the vibrations shooting straight through her core. Her hips shot up and the Doctor wrapped and arm over her stomach to keep her still.

“Mmmm, my pink and yellow girl.” Flattening his tongue, he licked up the center of her, increasing the pressure on her clit, before ending with a nip to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Rose was so wound up, she knew she wouldn’t last long, even with him just teasing her like this. If he ever got her knickers off, she was going to come in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Hooking his fingers into the lace at her hips, the Doctor did just that, tossing the pink fabric somewhere over his shoulders and diving in, his tongue flicking up and down as well as bock and forth. Rose tried to squirm, either away or towards him, she didn’t know. In just that minute the tingling was building in her legs, the warmth spreading up towards her stomach. When she felt his lips wrap around her clit and suck, his long fingers sliding inside her with almost no resistance, she shattered 

Rubbing his other hand in soothing circles over her stomach, the Doctor rest his head on her inner thigh, his dark eyes bright as they waited for her to focus.

“Sorry,” she huffed out. “It’s, it’s been a long time. And you are very, very talented with that tongue of yours.”

Rose was rewarded with the Doctor’s brilliant smile. Effortlessly rising, he scooped her into his arms and carried her down a short hall to the bedroom.

“Let’s see if I can be equally talented with another part of my anatomy, shall we?”

Running her tongue around the rim of his slightly wonky shaped left ear, Rose grinned. “You think you’re so impressive don’t you?”

The Doctor let go of her legs, allowing her to slide down the length of his body with a groan.

“I believe it was my name you screamed a moment ago.”

Hooking her fingers around his belt buckle, Rose tugged.

“And it’ll be mine you scream next, Doctor.”

“I look forward to it.”

She couldn’t remember if she’d ever been this at ease with a lover before. Sure, she was wound tight, every stroke of his fingers resonated straight between her legs, to the point of an almost constant ache. But there was laughter, too. The Doctor’s pinstriped trousers dropped to reveal Superman boxers (and a raised eyebrow from Rose) and the moment they hit the floor he pulled her dress over her head and made quick work of her bra.

She thought she’d be nervous, standing naked in front of a man after so long, but the look in the Doctor’s eyes was warm and full of lust. His hands cupped her breasts and she had just enough wits to reach out and tackle the remaining buttons on his oxford. When his mouth descended on a nipple, she tugged at the fabric, trying to pull it off his shoulders. 

“Bed, now. And lose the pants”

With a wicked grin and a wink, the Doctor straightened and maintaining eye contact, slid his arms from his shirt. Once the blue cotton hit the floor, his fingers hooked the waistband of his boxers and tugged, letting gravity pull them to his feet. He didn’t move and didn’t break eye contact.

Rose couldn’t help it, she looked. His chest was wiry and lean with dark hark scattered over his pectorals and stomach, thinning a bit before flaring out around a very impressive erection. Her eyes lingered a bit, but she kept going, seeing long, muscular runner’s legs and rather big feet.

“You’re beautiful.” She breathed.

“I should be saying that to you, Rose.”

Flushing, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. The duvet was pulled back and the sheets were soft and cool against her skin. She wanted him, on his back, beneath her.

“Condom?”

“Night table. And no, I don’t normally have them. A gift from a very optimistic Jack Harkness.

“Lucky Jack.”

“Lucky me.”

“Mmmmm.” She pondered where to start. So much pale flesh stretched out before her. Kissing his softly, Rose scratched her nails down his chest, running the tips over his hardened nipples. When he gasped against her lips, she pulled away and leaned down, capturing the nub between her teeth and pulling. The Doctor’s eyes closed and his back arched off the mattress. Straddling his thigh, Rose rubbed herself against him, trying to ease the ache a bit, but she wasn’t going to last.

Nipping and sucking, she made her way down over his stomach, biting gently on his hipbone. Leaning back, she wrapped her hand around his length and pumped once, twice, watching his face as she did. Tearing open the foil, she rolled the condom on and positioned herself about him. His hands shot to her hips to steady her.

“We can do foreplay next time – I need you.”

The Doctor nodded. Rose began to ease herself onto him, she was so wet but even after an orgasm, the Doctor wasn’t small and Rose hadn’t had sex in years. It was going to be a tight fit. The head stretched passed her opening and she paused, trying to adjust.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, like I said, ‘s been a while.”

“Let’s see if I can help you along.” Keeping his hands at her hips, the Doctor bent up at the waist to kiss her, his lips soft on hers. He didn’t deepen the kiss but instead trailed his lips down her neck, sucking hard at a spot just behind her ear. She felt herself slip down just a bit more along his length and allowed her hips to rock forward a bit.

His lips kept moving, tongue sliding along her collarbone and over the swell of one breast before finding a nipple. Instead of just licking at it, he moved back a bit and then opened his mouth wide, sucking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, providing a solid suction and scraping with his teeth. The sensation was so over the top, Rose bucked her hips and dropped down, taking him inside her at once with a cry.

The Doctor maintained the suction at her breast for a moment before easing away.

“Alright?”

Panting, she nodded. She began to raise and lower herself, the Doctor’s hands at her hips guiding her, his own hips rising as she ground down. The room was filled with the sounds of breathing and wet noises of sex. When Rose felt her orgasm coiling up again, she leaned over the Doctor and ground her hips hard against his pelvis, seeking that bit of added friction.

“Damn it, Rose!” He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down, kissing her hard. The added pain of his teeth tugging against her bottom lip was all it took; Rose threw her head back and cried out. She barely had time to catch a breath before the room spun on its head and she was beneath the Doctor as he pounded into her, her right leg hitched high on his hip, her left draped over his elbow. Her nails scratched his back as she watched his eyes, nearly black with lust.

A moment later his thrusts lost rhythm and he jerked against her. She trailed her fingers through his damp hair when he collapsed on top of her, his hips still spasming. Pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, he sighed.

“I’m too heavy, I should move.”

“No, you’re fine. But things are going to get…messy soon.”

“True.”

The Doctor got up and headed into the loo first and then Rose took her turn, cleaning up and washing her face. He seemed to expect her to spend the night and she honestly felt too worn out to try and get a cab home. When she reentered the bedroom the Doctor was curled up on one side of the bed with the duvet pulled back in invitation. Rose settled in and he spooned up behind her, draping his arm around her waist. She dropped off to sleep almost immediately.

 

 ******************************

 

Pale morning sunlight woke Rose and she stretched, surprised to find that she felt well rested. When her mattress growled and shifted beneath her, she went still, remembering the previous night out. The Doctor. She slept with one of the scientists from Torchwood. And she was currently draped, naked, over his equally naked body. Oh, and what a body it was. She was still sore from using muscles that had been neglected in far too long.

But it was a wonderful night. They’d laughed. And the sex was better than good.

Looking down at him in the early morning light, he looked so young, long dark lashes and a dusting of freckles adding to boyish charm. Grinning, Rose lay her head back down on his chest. Then she frowned. Adjusting her ear more towards his sternum, she held her breath and listened again.

No – she heard right the first time.

Sitting back up, she noticed the Doctor was awake, his brown eyes wary and just a bit…fearful

She placed both hands on his chest, one on the right side – one on the left.

“Doctor, can you explain to me how you’re workin’ for Torchwood if you have two hearts?”


End file.
